Possibility of delivering cytotoxic drugs to target organ but sparing the body from systemic toxicity was evaluated with BCNU administration to carotid artery (to treat cerebral tumors) and trapping the BCNU administration to carotid artery (to treat cerebral tumors) and trapping the BCNU from jugular vein by passing it through a hemoperfusion cartridge. Initial studies in monkeys revealed that by routing the jugular return through the cartridge, systemic exposure was reduced more than 50%. Human studies have proved to be even more encouraging, where, in four patients, area under the curve of BCNU concentration in peripheral vein was reduced by approximately 80%. This study has tremendous potential in the local treatment by potentially, allowing one to increase the dose or frequency. Possibility of using this technique to deliver other lipophilic cytotoxic drugs such as AZQ is being considered.